


Not Good Enough

by Dark_and_night



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: Jealousy, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: You're with Vincent, but Bo doesn't like that.
Relationships: Bo Sinclair/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Not Good Enough

It pissed him off. Your smiling face. It pissed him off because you were always smiling at the wrong Sinclair. 

Vincent. You were never not hanging off his arm, always around him and fawning over him. You were obviously totally, completely, and irreversibly in love with him. Anyone who saw the two of you together would be able to tell. And it made Bo sick to look at.

He didn’t want to admit his own feelings towards you until it was already far too late. You’d stayed for Vincent. You slept with Vincent. You took care of Vincent. Even Lester had said offhandedly one day that Vinny had it lucky to have someone who was looking after him all the time. 

Bo knew that not everything came down as what Vincent got in life versus what Bo got. But, being siblings and twins, Bo was used to comparing them. Ma always said that God gave Vincent artistic talent to make up for what he took away. But she hadn’t been completely right. Vincent got the artistic talent, the love of their parents, and now you. He got plenty.

And where was Bo? Talentless, hated by his parents, and alone. His lip turned up into an angry sneer when he thought about it. Vincent got everything except for the face. 

Bo walked into the kitchen, stomach growling. He was so hungry he was getting pissed off. He looked around, trying to figure out something to eat that would take minimal effort to make. After only seeing things that would take time to prepare, he started debating just drinking the day’s calories in beer when he heard someone walk in behind him.

“Lunch?” You asked.

He glanced behind him at you, all his anger bubbling to the surface. “Yeah.” He grunted, grabbing a beer.

You chuckled, brushing past him to look in the fridge. “That isn’t lunch.”

“What’s it to you?” Bo grumbled, opening it and taking a swig.

“Because you’re going to get drunk, and then you’re going to get mean.” You shoved an onion in his hand. “Chop that up.”

Bo raised his eyebrow, glancing down at the onion. “And why would I do that?”

“I’ll make us some chili, and it’ll go faster with your help.” You said, gathering the other ingredients. “You can drink while you chop if you promise to be careful.”

“I don’t remember ever saying that I’d take orders from you.” Bo said, even though he simultaneously grabbed a knife and a cutting board. 

“Yeah, yeah.” You said, prepping the other ingredients. “Luckily it won’t take as long as chili normally would since I cooked some ground beef in advance.”

Bo didn’t bother replying, focusing on his task of chopping the onion. The two of you worked mostly in silence, except for when you instructed Bo on what to do. He watched you out of the corner of his eye as you seasoned it, wanting to talk to you like a regular person, but unfortunately, he was just too damn rude for polite conversation.

“What’re you doing out and about alone?” Bo said, which was fairly polite for him.

“Vinny went to sleep at eight in the morning.” You shrugged. “So, you know, I’m just living.”

“Sounds boring.” Still not completely rude. “And lonely.” Invasive.

“It can be. I wish he had a regular schedule sometimes.” You shrugged, stirring the chili in the pot. “I especially hate getting kicked out of the bedroom so he can sleep.”

Bo smirked to himself, overjoyed to be hearing about your displeasure in your relationship. “Ah.” He leaned on the counter, finishing his drink. 

“But, it’s whatever.” You dipped a spoon in the pot, bringing it to your lips and tasting it. “All done!”

“Great. I think we got saltines somewhere.” Bo walked to the pantry, grabbing some crackers as you dished out the bowls. 

“Sweet!” You set the bowls down, adding some crackers to yours. “Want to watch a movie while we eat?”

“Sure.” He replied, grabbing a fistful of crackers and crushing them in his hands, letting the crumbs drop into his bowl. “I wanna watch Alien.”

“Grab the DVD then.” You walked over to the couch, plopping down on it and blowing on the chili. 

Bo chuckled, for once not annoyed at being told what to do as he put the disk into the player. Vincent might get you at night, but when he was sleeping, you were all his. And maybe Bo could turn your movie watching into something more one of these days.


End file.
